(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to buoyant cable antennas and more particularly to a means for providing sufficient transmission time windows for communication at ultra-high and extremely-high frequencies with an underwater or undersea object in sea state 2. The cable antenna is configured to minimize washover effects and is deployed in a manner to minimize in-line tension on the cable/antenna interface.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Buoyant antenna systems are well known means for providing communication with an underwater or undersea vehicle. Typically, the buoyant antenna is released from the vehicle and floats to the water surface. For proper communication, the antenna must ride at a sufficient height above the water surface. Various flotation methods are used to insure adequate height including surrounding the conductor with a lightweight insulation material as in Pierce (U.S. Pat. No. 2,048,811) or having a hollow cross-section as in Tennyson (U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,477). Wave interaction with such antennas, especially in sea state 2 or greater, causes water to wash over the antenna surface with consequent signal degradation. When used in conjunction with a submarine seeking to remain undetected by the enemy, the design of such antenna systems must also take into account the method of deploying the antenna. Current antennas are towed behind the submarine and wakes caused by the antenna have presented detectability problems.